1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to investment vehicles, and, more particularly, to multi-obligor securities and credit default swaps.
2. Background
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/703,073, 12/839,218, and 13/295,420, incorporated by reference above, disclose the formation of a new investment vehicle termed an “enhanced bond” or “eBond,” among other things. The approaches provided therein for the formation of eBonds can be extended and applied to the creation of other new investment vehicles that will allow investors to represent other, more complex positions with a single investment.